Behind the Scenes
by Greywolf101
Summary: The famous model, Adrien Agreste, has recently been chosen to become a hero of Paris by a small, black, cat-like kwami named Plaqq. Enjoying his newfound freedom, Chat Noir meets another superhero, who is destined to be his partner, called Ladybug. Adrien soon falls for this new superhero, while he fights by her side as Chat Noir. Will Chat ever know who's behind the mask?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited about sharing my work for the first time. I love constructive criticism and am in need of a Beta reader. The next chapter should be uploaded in a couple day, but I really need someone to read over it if possible! Thanks so much if you are actually reading this! -Greywolf**

Climbing the nearest building, Chat felt alive. Away from his controlling father and consuming fans, Chat could feel his heart racing and muscles burning from the pressure he wasn't used to feeling. That morning he had found a black box sitting on his desk. Shaking it, he was surprised to hear a sound of protest. He opened it and saw what looked like a tiny black cat with wings.

"Hey man! Do you have any cheese? I've been asleep for way too long and I'm starving." The little black creature said, coming out of the box. Adrien, looking shocked, backed away headed towards the door making sure it was closed, not wanting the creature to run away. "Yeah that's probably a good idea, don't want anyone knowing your secret."

"What do you mean? What are you?" "My name is Plaqq and I am a **Kwami.** You have been chosen to be the next Chat Noir." The little black cat said looking around, "Again do you have any cheese? I'm so hungry!" "Umm, I don't have any on me, but I can go downstairs and grab some. What kind do…" "Camembert! Camembert! It's my absolute favorite."

After getting the little swami his snack Place started to tell his story. "As I said, I am a kwami and kwami's choose and guide heroes. I have chosen you as my partner," Plaqq handed me a ring that was inside the box he had emerged from. "If you wear this ring and say Plaqq claws out you transform into a superhero called Chat Noir."

"So you're trying to tell me that I'm a superhero now? I highly doubt that. Someone has to be playing a joke on me." Adrien said confused.

"Yes, Adrien its true! You even have a partner! To transform you say Claws out.." Adrien took the ring and slipped it one finger and said, "Plaqq claws out!" His body began floating and he felt a very tight but quite comfortable fabric going all over his body. "I didn't mean right now! There still things I nee…" Plaqq tried to say as he was pulled into the ring on Adrien's finger. Touching his head, Adrien felt two triangular flaps appearing.

After the transformation was complete, Chat Noir was amazed. He was wearing a skin-tight black suit. Looking at himself in the mirror, he almost started to laugh. On top of his head were two cat like ears. Also he had a mask, a bell underneath his chin, and a belt that hung off his waist like a tail. Adrien took one look at the ensemble and started to laugh.

Falling on the floor, Chat Noir was finally able to pull himself together. As he stood up, he felt something attached to his back. He grabbed the metal cylinder off his back and examined it closer. On it was a paw-print, which, being the curios cat he was, Chat just had to press.

It extended to the top of his room. Chat then pressed the paw-print again and it went back to its normal size.

Soon after getting used to his new attire, Chat Noir went out his window and into the world below. As he was exploring the city, from his new perch, he saw a huge explosion. Pouncing like a cat, Chat climbed over buildings heading to where he saw the explosion.

When he got there, he saw something he didn't expect to see. Chat saw a giant, gaping crater in the middle of the street. Pushing the button, Chat extended the baton to the street and used it to land in the middle of the crater.

He looked around trying to find the whom or what had caused the destruction. Chat looked at some of the civilians and they were all pointing directly behind him.As Chat turned around, he realized the thing behind him was exactly what he was looking for. The giant entity behind him grinned and punched Chat directly in the face. Chat was hit so hard that he was thrown against the edge of gaping hole.

Using his baton, Chat extended it with him on top. Now that he was higher up he could evaluate the situation. The villain before him had on an odd costume on with curved shoulder pads. The man's facial features reminded him of someone but didn't have time to pinpoint it before the guy attacked him again.

Chat retracted his baton just as he jumped off it onto a car above. From his perch, Chat Noir saw a red flash right before feeling something hit him. The red thing and the cat fell onto the street. Opening his eyes, Chat saw something red directly beneath him. "Oh my gosh! Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." The girl beneath him said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is the 2nd installment of Behind the Scenes. I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for the review Herald of the Scourge!**

-/-

He got a good look at her and was confused. She too was in a skin tight suit except it was red and covered in black dots. Instead of cat ears or a tail, the girl had a round thing on her hip and red and black dotted earrings.

"Heh, it's no big deal." Chat said slyly running his hand through his hair, "What are you doing out here? Are you supposed that partner my kwami mentioned?" "Yeah, I guess so. Again, I am so sorry. I'm very clumsy" The girl said when I noticed her bright bluebell eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it! You ready to kick some villain butt?" he said flashing her a smile and took off running through the buildings. During their little meet and greet, the man they were chasing had taken off toward the Eiffel tower.

Hearing the blue-eyed girl start to talk, he looked behind him to see her swinging from thin black cord. "Hey! Do you know where we're going?" "Yeah! I can hear him," Chat said gesturing to his ears. "Apparently, I get super hearing with this weird costume. He's headed straight for the Eiffel tower!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Chat took off with the blue-eyed girl close behind. Arriving at their destination, Chat saw the man they were chasing. He was oddly familiar, Chat didn't know how he recognized him.

"Is that Steve Gran the PWNC weatherman?" the blue-eyed girl asked in surprise, "Wasn't he just fired from his job?" "Yeah! That's why he looked so familiar." Chat said, when he heard the man in question start to say, "My name is Lightening Rod! I am looking for two people with something called a Miraculous which is contained in a ring and pair of earrings. If these two items are not turned in within two hours, everyone in Paris will be electrocuted."

Lightening Rod clarified this when lightning struck as he said his last word. The girl's hand went straight to her ears and said, "What am I going to do? Wait! Do you have a ring?" "Yeah I do," I said showing her my ring, "but we can't just turn them into him. Our kwamis must have chosen us for a reason!"

"I agree, but if we don't defeat him by the time the two hours are up, we have to give them up. We can't endanger the lives of innocent people!" She said looking scared but stuck in her ways. "Fine! But we will defeat her! What are you going to call yourself? We are superheroes and we need to call each other something. I was thinking Chat Noir for mine? It kind of rolls off the tongue huh?" Adrien asked trying to flirt with the girl in the red and black suit.

"Huh, I haven't really thought about it. I think Ladybug will do for now." "Ok then Ladybug! Let's get rid of this villain!" When Chat Noir and Ladybug had finally grabbed the object holding the akuma, Ladybug smashed the microphone and the dark akuma came flying out. "No more evil-doing for you butterfly. It's time to de-evilize!"

"Just in time for dinner, huh mi-lady. Great job! I guess we'll be working together a lot more." Chat said grinning. "Yeah. But you better get a move on your about to de-transform!" Ladybug said pointing to the dimming paw-prints on his ring. "Oh well! Guess I had better be off. Catch you later. Cat out!"

Chat Noir jumped off his perch and ran off into the night. He became Adrien as soon as he got home and fell on his bed. "Wow! She's amazing. Plaqq who exactly is that." "Nuh-uh Mister, I need camembert right now and then I need to finish explaining what it means to be Chat Noir. Mr. I-know-everything." Plaqq said flying out of his coat.

After Plaqq had eaten his fill, he sat down and explained everything to Adrien, "To summarize, the suit that materializes when I say the words is created by you when you disappear into my ring. I have one opportunity to use my cataclysm. I change back to my real identity five minutes after using it. Ladybug is my partner and she is the only one who can truly defeat the villains. She can use her yoyo to purify the akuma, which basically gets rid of any evil in the butterfly." Adrian said, amazed. He was a real freaking superhero with a remarkable partner.

"Do you feel any better Plaqq? I kind of want to get back out and try to figure out my new powers." "Yeah, you and Ladybug need to figure things out. I can contact her kwami and tell her you want to meet up to train." Plaqq said taking another bite of cheese. "Uh, I don't know. I don't want to bother Ladybug…" Adrien thinking about his the red and black-spotted partner.

She was truly amazing. "Adrien, you do realize as a superhero you're always on call. An akuma attack could start at any time. You and Ladybug will have to get used to it. I'm going to tell her kwami to meet you under the Eiffel Towner."

"Ok. Do you have any tips for controlling that baton-thingy? I'm not very good with it." "Sorry kid, for me to know and you to find out." "Great, now I get to make a fool of myself in front of my new partner." "Sorry dude, but you already did." Plaqq said laughing. "Oh shut up Plaqq, claws out!"


End file.
